


tal'galar

by BeanBean8



Series: Bean Tries Codywan Week 2020 [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: And is entirely consensual, Author is very sleepy, Blood Drinking, But it's not explicit or anything, Clones are werewolves, Codywan Week, Like its not explicit but I tried to imply it, M/M, Not beta read we die like clones, Obi-Wan is a Vampire, This is nicer than it sounds ok, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanBean8/pseuds/BeanBean8
Summary: Codywan Week 2020 Day 6FantasyTal'galar'spill blood, bleed'Obi-Wan and Cody are trapped by rubble in a room, waiting for the battle above to end. But Obi-Wan is reluctant to accept Cody's help, even if it will satisfy his burning hunger.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Bean Tries Codywan Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852036
Comments: 11
Kudos: 167
Collections: Codywan Week





	tal'galar

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda late, I apologise. This took a little longer than expected to put together. I've been wanting to write something about Jedi being vampires for a while now so I guess I saw this as an excuse to do it. I really didn't know how to tag this.

"Please Sir, Obi-Wan. I trust you."

The room was quiet, save for Cody's breathing and the faint sound of distant explosions. After a particularly loud explosion, the wall shook and a few small stones fell from the ceiling. The first few times it had happened, Cody had tensed, but the effect wore off after so many hours trapped in that room.

"I'll be fine Cody." Obi-Wan assured him, using the exact same tone of voice used when he was trying to reassure Helix his sunburn wasn't 'that bad'.

"No disrespect, but I don't believe you. You were in too much of a rush to eat before we left the Negotiator, and that was before the battle. And then the other battle that resulted when you insisted we join the 501st, who happen to be on the other side of the city." Cody smirked, his sharp canines biting at his lips.

"And I keep telling you I will be fine until we return to the Negotiator. There's no need for you to worry." Obi-Wan replied shortly, crossing his arms. Even in the dark room, his red tinted eyes could easily be seen glaring at his Commander. 

"Sir. You're not fine, you look awful. I get that you're supposed to be pale, but you look wiped out. And you smell wrong." Cody sighed and sunk down to sit beside his _jetii_. He tried to look as unthreatening as possible, which was a little hard for a fully armoured clone Commander.

"Ah, trust you to sniff that out. I don't envy your nose." Obi-Wan chuckled lightly. Giving in, Cody chuckled as well.

"Its Rex you have to pity, he has to smell Skywalker." Though Cody had a sneaky feeling that Rex rubbed soap under his nose regularly.

They sat quietly for a while, listening to the muffled battle moving further and further away from them. When it got too far away for them to hear, they listened to the rhythmic sound of Cody's breathing.

"How long will it take the men to find us and get us out?" Obi-Wan asked quietly, staring as if transfixed at a small rodent creature that had been appearing from the cracks in the walls.

"Depends how long it takes for them to return here for clean-up. I'll let them know we're here once they're in earshot range." Cody replied, trying to stretch his arms out. After a few attempts, he huffed and removed his armour before trying again.

"Either way, you'll need to find something to drink before them." He sighed. Obi-Wan glared at him before looking away. Cody growled a little, he didn't want to have to pull this argument.

"If not for your safety, then for mine, and for the safety of the men who come to rescue us. Do you want to accidentally attack your men? Waxer? Boil?"

The Jedi tensed before turning away, perhaps thinking the offer over once more. It had been a sticking point since the war had begun, and not one they had made any headway on dealing with. Trust Cody to get stuck with the stubborn _jetii_.

"I- I can't drink from you Cody….." Obi-Wan sputtered, glancing at his partner.

"I'm built to withstand a lot worse Sir. And you don't have much of a choice." He pointed out flatly.

Obi-Wan shot him a disappointed look, making Cody recoil back a little. But he could return the sentiment and shot back a concerned yet slightly angry look he had perfected over the years. He still wasn't sure whether it was the expression or his bright yellow eyes that made it work.

"If we do this… there have to be rules, or I'd never forgive myself if I hurt you." The Jedi said slowly, turning around fully. 

Cody nodded in agreement, anything to make sure his jetii would be alright.

"You have to tell me if you feel faint, or if it hurts too much. And if I don't stop, you have to stop me."

He looked a little apprehensive at the last point. But with a quick nod, Obi-Wan was approaching, red rimmed eyes wide with hunger and yearning. They matched his finger hair so well, and managed to still look beautiful despite the colour. Cody unzipped his blacks, and he waited.

Cold hands, gentle but icy to the touch, wandered to his shoulders and pulled the two bodies close, Cody practically pulled into his General's lap. He couldn't help but feel his cheeks flush, even as the hands drifted up higher to his neck. And he tried to relax into the hold, even as his head was tilted to the side and lips came to meet his collar.

Every part of Cody's instinct told him to move. They told him to jump out and fight, to growl and snap, to do anything. But he trusted Obi-Wan, even as he felt the light press of fangs he had only seen during their private meetings.

In a split second, the pressure against his neck disappeared, replaced by a sudden bolt of pain that shot through his body. He tried to jerk, but those soft hands held him still. Then, as fast as the pain had come, it faded away again, replaced with a faint feeling of warmth.

It reminded Cody somewhat of the painkillers that Helix used, the few times that Cody had been hurt enough to warrant the use of them. The world faded at the edges of his vision, and he felt his tingling body go completely limp. He was aware that Obi-Wan was still there, his fangs still buried in Cody's neck, but that sensation felt so far away.

Time became very hard to pin down, but he was aware of Obi-Wan pulling away from him, wiping his neck down with an old cloth. He seemed to be lying down, though he couldn't feel it, and couldn't remember how or why he was doing so. The world was just too far away, covered in a hazy lens.

Slowly, he felt the effect wear off. And as it wore off, the pain in his neck made itself known. He barely suppressed a groan, clenching his teeth. But he felt so tired, a bone deep exhaustion that he was pretty sure hadn't been present beforehand. A hand ran through his hair, caressing the curled locks softly.

"You did so well Cody, now rest for me. Your brothers, your pack, they'll find us soon."


End file.
